


Chocolate eggs and Pey-tato chips

by Crazy4Kameron



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, F/F, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Kameron/pseuds/Crazy4Kameron
Summary: It was their first Easter together as a family. That word, family was still something that sent Kameron into pure ecstacy, she still couldn't believe it to be true. She wanted everything to be perfect for her daughter. She had gone over everything in her head a million times, and was now double checking all the details.
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Kudos: 5





	Chocolate eggs and Pey-tato chips

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much opalescent_cheetah for helping me work through my writers block and Mistressaq for coming up with the greatest title ever. You are both awesome beta's and always help me out in a jam.

Kameron felt like she was going out of her mind, staring at their dining room table. Something didn't seem right to her but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. She had done everything the way she remembered her mother doing it, but it just felt so off to her. 

"The table looks amazing." Vanessa said leaning against the doorway.

Kameron jumped with a small start. "Geez babe I didn't hear you come downstairs” She had been so deep in concentration that she doubted she would have really heard anything at that point. “So how was getting her to bed tonight?"

"Pretty easy, till she asked me to read 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar' for the fourth time." 

Kameron turned slightly in her chair to face her wife. "It’s cause you always read it with all those funny voices, she can’t get enough." 

"I tried to get her to read something else, but little momma wasn't into that idea." Vanessa shook her head, remembering the small tantrum she had just endured.

Kameron giggled. ”I’m glad it was you and not me. You deal with her little fits way better than I can.” 

“I guess bein raised by a momma that don’t take no shit, made it so I can handle these kinds things better.” Vanessa shugged. “But once I told her that the Easter bunny only comes to visit good little girls and boys, she stopped pretty quickly.” 

“Well thank you for putting her to bed tonight. It gave me time to set everything up, make sure it was perfect. Plus I think she likes it better when you put her to bed anyways.” Kameron teased sticking her tongue out at her wife, before going back to fuss over the table 

It was their first Easter together as a family. That word,  _ family _ was still something that sent Kameron into pure ecstacy, she still couldn't believe it to be true. She wanted everything to be perfect for her daughter. She had gone over everything in her head a million times, and was now double checking all the details.

"Babe, she's two and half, I highly doubt she's going to notice or care if the bunny's ears aren't straight." Vanessa stated, pointing at the bunny the Kameron was currently trying to fix. 

"She may not, but I will and it will drive me crazy." Kameron clarified as she went back to fixing the stuffed animals tiny pink ears for the twentieth time.

Vanessa walked into the dining room and took a seat at the table. "Okay, but I thought this was supposed to be for our daughter?" 

"Just because the goodies are for Peyton, doesn't mean that we shouldn’t enjoy it too."

"Seeing her face when she sees her gifts is all the enjoyment that I need," Vanessa said, popping a chocolate egg in her mouth, before slumping into the chair next to her wife “But being able to eat the extra chocolate is a bonus.”

"I can't help it, Ness, it's the perfectionist in me." Kameon sighed, "I know she's not going to care if everything is perfect, and I shouldn't either."

Vanessa gently began to massage Kamerons shoulders, she could feel all the stress that was building there over the past week. Vanessa knew how badly Kameron wanted every special occasion with their daughter, especially their first, to be perfect.

Just being together and being able to say that they were a family was more than enough to make any occasion special, at least for her. But she knew how much all the little things meant to Kameron. 

“Baby, the table looks perfect and Peyton is going to love it.” Vanessa leaned over and gave her wife a peck on the cheek. “Now how about we go to bed and I really work those knots out?” Kameron couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. 

As they lay in bed that night, Kameron curled around Vanessa, with her head on her chest, Vanessa gently stroking strawberry blonde locks off Kameron’s face, Kameron couldn’t help but think of how much their lives had changed since the adoption was finalized. The day they signed those papers was the greatest day of her life, tied only with the day that she said  _ I do _ , in front of all her family and friends. Kameron let out a contented sigh, as she snuggled a little deeper into her wife’s embrace. 

“Something wrong babe?” Vanessa asked, lifting her head slightly to look at Kameron’s face.

“Everything is perfect.” She shook her head. “I was just thinking about how much everything has changed over this last year.”

“Oh.” Vanessa relaxed back into her pillow again.“This past year has been such a whirlwind that I guess I really haven’t had the time to think about it until now. But I guess they really have changed haven’t they? We celebrated our first wedding anniversary, and we got to finalize the adoption.” Vanessa kissed the top of her Kameron’s head.

“Let’s not forget that we bought a house and you got that promotion.” Kameron thought that her heart was going to explode from pure joy. “I love you so much, and I can’t wait to see what the next year has in store for us.” Kameron lifted her head and kissed Vanessa softly on the lips.

“I love you too, baby. I know that no matter what life throws at us, we’ll get through it together.” Vanessa replied kissing her wife again, this time a little harder, with a little more passion. Vanessa held Kameron’s face in her hands, Kameron pushed herself up so that she could get closer. 

Kameron crawled up Vanessa to straddle her lap, slowly wrapping her hands around the dark haired girl’s waist pulling herself even closer. Vanessa began to nip at Kamerons bottom lip, licking her way in, a low moan escaping from Kameron, as she began to slide her hands up under Vanessa’s night shirt. Vanessa’s hands tangled in Kameron’s hair tightened their grip just the slightest bit, angling Kameron’s head up, exposing her neck.Vanessa began to kiss and nip down Kameron’s jaw to her now exposed throat. Kameron melted into every touch, every kiss, wanting more, needing more. 

In the heat of the moment neither of them hear the tiny pitter patter of footsteps down the hallway, or the creaking of their bedroom door being opened. 

“Mommy?” 

Both of them froze, turning to look at the now open door and their daughter sobbing, holding her favourite stuffy close.

“Oh baby, what’s wrong?” Kameron cooed, quickly sliding off her wife’s lap, and making her way to grab the little girl. The only response was more sobbing, as the girl wrapped her arms tightly around Kameron’s neck. 

Kameron made her way over to their bed and laid the girl down between her and Vanessa. Vanessa ran her fingers through Peyton’s curly hair and kissed the top of her head. 

“It’s okay baby girl, your mommies aren’t going to let anything bad happen to you, okay?”

Peyton nodded her head, before burying herself farther into Kameron’s side.

“Did you have a bad dream, angel?” Kameron began rubbing the child's back, calming her down enough for her to lift her head and tell them that she had.

“It was just a dream baby. Nothing’s going to get you now.”

“Can I sweep wiv you and momma? Pwease?” Peyton asked, tears and fear still in the girls eyes, breaking Kameron’s heart at the sight. Kameron looked at Vanessa, who only nodded gently. “Of course you can angel.” Kameron kissed the curly haired girl's head. 

As the reajusted their positions, Peyton snuggled in tight between her moms, they shared a look of,  _ well I guess we’ll have to put our sex life on pause for tonight, but damn she’s worth it.  _

It didn’t take long before soft snores could be heard from the middle of the bed. 

“Is she asleep?” Vanessa asked, still rubbing their daughters back. 

“Yeah out like a light.” Kameron whispered. “You know, when we finally got to adopt Peyton, I was terrified that I was going to somehow fail at being a parent. Like my perfectionism would somehow make me a bad parent. That I wouldn’t be able to let go and enjoy our daughter.” 

“Babe you’re an amazing mother. And your need to make everything perfect isn’t always a bad thing.”

“Oh really,how?”

“Well she’s going to grow up to have great organizational skills, and you’ve already taught her that she needs to clean up one mess before making another one. And I’m sure when she gets older she’s going to be a straight A student. “ Vanessa reached over carefully, as to not wake the sleeping baby between them and gently stroked Kameron’s face. 

“I love you.” Kameron whispered, cautiously leaning towards Vanessa as much as she could. Vanessa leaned in the rest of the way, before breathing out, “I love you too.” and tenderly kissing her wife good night. 

\-----------

"MOMMA, MOMMA WAKE UP!" Peyton screamed jumping up and down on the bed the next morning. 

Vanessa groaned rolling over to look at the time on her phone next to the bed." Peyton baby, it's too early to be awake." 

The little girl kept bouncing up and down before landing on top of Vanessa. "Get up momma!" Petyon said sternly, "l want bweakfast!" 

"Peyton Anabel Micheals Mateo! You do not jump on or talk to your momma like that!" Kameron scolded. "Now you tell momma you're sorry, and ask her nicely to get you breakfast." 

"Sowey momma. Can I pwease have bweakfast now?” 

“Thank you baby.” Vanessa said hugging the little girl tight. “Now what would you like for breakfast?” 

“ICE CWEAM!!” Peyton shouted with joy.

“Ice cream? For breakfast?” Vanessa questioned with a smile on her face,tickling Peyton’s sides. Peyton doubled over with laughter.

“Pey-tato chip, you can’t have ice cream for breakfast.” Kameron stated, getting out of bed.

“I want ice cweam, mommy.” the little girl said so innocently. 

“No Peyton, you need to have something healthy for breakfast.” Kameron felt like she was doing the right thing, but the sad pouty look on Peyton’s face was breaking her heart. 

Vanessa could tell that she needed to do something quickly before this turned into a tantrum.

“You know what mommy, I think I feel like ice cream for breakfast too.” 

“Really?” Kameron raised her eyebrow, suspiciously, while putting on her housecoat. Giving Vanessa a look that said, thanks a lot for backing me up. 

“Sure. If we can have breakfast for dinner, why can’t we have dessert for breakfast?” 

Kameron stood at the end of the bed, arms crossed staring at her girls, who were both staring back at her with their best puppy dog eyes, lips pouted out. Kameron knew that she wasn’t going to say no, but she needed to make them think she might. So she stood there for a few moments contemplating her answer. 

“Fine, you can have a very small bowl of ice cream for breakfast.” Vanessa and Peyton cheered with joy. “BUT,” Kameron continued, “you have to have something healthy too.” 

“Yes mommy!” they said in unison, jumping out of bed to hug Kameron before making their way to the kitchen. 

\---------

After finishing a somewhat healthy breakfast, and filling up on their daily caffeine intake it was time to let Peyton see her Easter basket.

“If you’re all done breakfast, lil nugget, I think the Easter Bunny left you a special surprise in the dining room.” Vanessa encouraged as she cleaned off the table. Peyton looked at Kameron for confirmation which she got in the form of a nod which was all it took.

Peyton jumped out of her seat and raced to the dining room as fast as her little legs could carry her. She froze when she rounded the corner, eyes wide with wonder and amazement at the sight before her. “WOW!” 

“Well go ahead Pey-tato chip, the Easter Bunny left it for you.” Kameron encouraged Peyton from behind her phone, recording every minute. 

Peyton burst forward not quite sure what she should play with first. " Momma, momma! Look pwetty bunny!" 

Kameron's heart soared and tears threatened to flow with happiness, at not only how happy her daughter was, but that she had noticed the bunny she had worked so hard on. The rest of their morning was filled with helping Peyton put together her new toys, and trying to explain why she couldn't have all of her candy in one sitting. 

Soon it was time to get ready to go for Easter lunch and an easter egg hunt at Silky's house. 

  
  


"Aunt Silky, Aunt Silky! Look at my bunny! It's so soft and I wuv it!" Peyton screeched while bounding down the pathway towards the house. 

Silky embraced the tiny child tightly before examining the stuffed animal. "Wow! That sure is a pretty bunny you got there my sweet Pey-tato pie."

"Yeah she sure is one lucky little girl." Vanessa side eyed Kameron with a smile on her face. "The Easter bunny must have worked overtime at our house." 

Kameron ignored Vanessa's comments and leaned in to give her friend a hug. "Happy Easter Silk. The food smells amazing." 

"You know it always be smelling and tasting amazing at Big Silks house, baby. Come on in y'all.”

“Sweet Pey-tato pie, you know what we doing before lunch?” Silky asked the little girl, who was now twirling around in circles in the living room with her bunny held out in her hands waltzing with her. Meanwhile Peyton giggled as her dress billowed out around her as she spun. 

_ “ _ Peyton, slow down _ , _ you’re going to fall and hurt yourself.” Vanessa warned.

The child continued her dizzying dance, reveling in the way it made her head spin and how her skirt and her bunny moved in the air.

“Peyton!  _ Mija,  _ Stop spinning  _ please, _ before you break something or hurt yourself!” Vanessa pleaded a little louder.

Kameron heard the frustration and anger rise in Vanessa’s voice and knew that she needed to step in before Vanessa lost her temper.

Kameron took two steps towards Peyton, and scooped her up into her arms, spinning her around. “Come here you.” Peyton shrieked with laughter as she was lifted off the ground and into the security of her mom’s arms.

“Did you hear what momma told you to do?” Kameron asked in a gentle yet stern way.

The smile faded from her face and Peyton slowly nodded yes. 

“Then why did you not stop spinning?” Peyton only shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not mad angel, I just want you to understand. You could have fallen down and got hurt, and that would have made momma and me very sad. We don’t want you to get hurt. I know that spinning is fun, but when you’re inside you need to be more careful and listen to momma and me, okay baby?” Kameron made sure that Peyton was looking at her and had nodded yes before kissing her on the forehead and putting down again.

“Come see your Aunty Silky, little tater tot.” Silky patted the couch next to where she had just taken a seat. “You know what we do on Easter before we sit down to eat the fabulous lunch your Aunty Silk’s slaved over?” Peyton only stared back with a blank look on her face, while her mothers rolled their eyes at the comment. 

“We hunt for Easter eggs.” Silky whispered into the girl's ear, like it was the biggest secret ever. 

Peyton’s eyes widened, the excitement clearly written all over her tiny face, as she listened even more intently. The thrill of thinking that she was in on this secret, even if she had no idea what it meant to hunt for Easter eggs. The joy of getting to be part of something like this for the first time, with people that loved her, almost made the little girl burst with delight. 

“The Easter bunny came last night, and he put chocolate eggs all over the back yard when he heard  _ you,”  _ Silky poked her in her chest “were going to be here today.” 

“I want hunt eggs!” Peyton yelled, overjoyed with the thought of getting to find chocolate eggs. She ran over to Vanessa and grabbed her hand jumping up and down. “Momma you look too! You look too!”

“Yes  _ mija _ I’ll look too, okay. Should we look together and beat your Aunt Silky before she can find them all?” Peyton’s curls bobbed around her smiling face, as she nodded her head and bounced on her toes, eager to start looking and to win. 

Kameron sat in a patio chair, taking videos and pictures, as Peyton ran around the backyard looking everywhere her little legs would let her. A few times in her excitement she would run right past an egg, and Vanessa would have to tell her to slow down and look a little closer. She even found herself reminding Peyton that she needed to look up as well, cause ‘the Easter bunny obviously forgot that you’re only three feet tall.’ 

Kameron never thought that her heart could be any fuller of love for the girls that she was watching, looking through bushes and under garden gnomes. Watching her wife, the first girl she ever loved, hold their daughter’s hand, the second girl she ever loved, and point out places that eggs could be hidden. Vanessa had the biggest smile on her face, as their daughter squealed with joy and pulled her along behind, in a haste to find the next egg. Stopping every once in a while to constantly check the eggs she’d already found, to make sure they were still there. It was a scene that Kameron had only dreamed about, and couldn’t believe that this was now her reality. 

  
  


  
  


  
  
  



End file.
